regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Mission 4
Target: Zanatos Elderwig Mission: Guarded Terroristic Location: Tassel to Cauldron to Stromheim Alias used: Manservant, Begger, Samuel the Wagon Driver In an underground lair beneath a tavern in Tassel, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley, and is told of the Target is Zanatos Elderwig, a Mistryan Ambassador. They will be taking a carriage Tassel to Cauldron to Stromheim. the Target will be accompanied by his assistant Mindy. They will have a guard of 3 guards (Davy, Jim, and Joan) & 1 guard captain (Kel Valis Eriguard). The carriage driver will be a man named Jeeves, who just happens to be the man on rotation, the carriage will be pulled by 4 horses. 2 guards will be on horse back, flanking each side of the carriage, one guard will be sitting next to the carriage driver and the Guard Captain will be on horseback ahead of the carriage, The hotel rooms have been booked in advance, and assassin knows which room will be used on each town. Day 1 Assassin starts by scouting out the The Golden Goose Tavern in Tassel where the Target will be staying. Assassin disguises himself as a manservant and visits the carriage company Carriages R Us. He goes to find the roster of drivers. The owner, a Mr Bronson, keeps the driver roster on a clipboard. Assassin pretends want to hires a carriage to Shirebrook in a weeks time, but rejects Carriages R Us for trivial reasons. Day 2 Assassin heads to Cauldron with Watcher, studying the road along the way. Day 3 In Cauldron, the Target will be staying the Inn called the Fourth Haven. Assassin learns of the local culture and their public executions in the hot water geyser. Also the local hatred towards the god Jexel, god of fortune and wine. They favour Voraci, Velmontarious, Velthara. Day 4 Assassin scouts the road to Stromheim. In Stromheim, Assassin picks up a symbol to Voraci. He pays off a beggar for their bowl and mat. Also buys some lantern oil. Day 5 Assassin dresses very poorly, and travels on back of a turnip cart back to Cauldron, wearing the cheap symbol of Voraci. Day 6 Assassin begs in his new persona. He rants about Voraci will come for all, rich and poor. Later in the day, he visits a low class tavern and spreads rumors about the Target. That the Target is a emissary of Jexel and is in league with the Mistryan Red Dragon. Day 7 Assassin returns to Tassel. He finds Jeeves, the carriage driver who is in his 70s or 80s. The wistful man tells Assassin his story, about stealing his brother's money and betting it on horse races, and now is estranged from his only surviving family. He is also a habitual drug user. Assassin gives him 5 gold to try, one way or another, to help his situation. Assassin disguises himself as a respectable worker, and applies for a job at Carriages R Us, buttering him up using the information he learnt when he last visited. He gives his name as Samuel, and says he is staying at a cheap local inn for the next few days. Assassin removes the disguise and starts spying on Jeeves. Jeeves wakes up in the field and after 15 min, heads into town. Jeeves goes to the dock district and to the cheapest brothel in town. Day 11 Assassin is offered a job by Carriages R Us, and Jeeves is fire for not showing up at work for several days. That night, Assassin tries to break into Carriages R Us, but is spotted by a town guard. Assassin kills him with an assassination blow. The Assassin puts the town guard in a rain barrel and rolls it over to a warehouse. Assassin returns to Carriages R Us, breaks the window and gets in. He changes the schedule so he will drive the Target's Carriage. Day 14 The Target arrives in Tassel. Assassin is informed they are to leave at first light tomorrow. Day 15 Assassin feeds the guard horses some type D poison with the dosage to give them the Irritate effect. Assassin brings the wagon around and the Target and Assistant go into the carriage. One of the guards, Davy, sits beside Assassin. Jim and Joan flank the carriage. Kel Valis Eriguard ride ahead of the carriage. Assassin drive the carriage all day. When they are an hour from Cauldron, Assassin stabs Davy in the back to death. Assassin then throws the carriage into a gallop. The guard horses are unable to keep up, but Kel Valis is able to keep moving. Assassin fires his shortbow at Kel Valis' Horse, killing it. Kel Valis jumps onto the back of the carriage. Assassin crawls on top of the carriage to stab Kel Valis with his two daggers. After stabbing Kel Valis twice, Kel Valis is able to climb on top of the carriage and draws their sword. The two fight on top of the carriage. Kel Valis trips assassin over. Kel Valis goes to kill Assassin, but a bump in the road knocks Kel Valis over too. Assassin throws him off the top, but Kel Valis grabs onto the side of the carriage, but dropping his sword. Kel Valis climbs back up and draws his dagger. Both men are near death, exchanging dagger blows. Assassin jumps down onto the back of a carriage horse and fires a bow shot, killing Kel Valis. Assassin carefully climbs back onto the carriage. He talks with The Target, pretending to be Kel Valis, saying there are bandits still coming from behind and they have to keep galloping. Assassin opens the chest he put on the wagon pull of oil. He shatters two on each side of the carriage and two on top. He uses one to soak the horses tail. He returns to the lead horse. He lights the oil in his hands and throws it. The carriage catches a light and the tails of the horses, as Assassin watches from a safe distance. As another carriage appears from Cauldron, Assassin flees the scene, throwing a copper coin into the ruins of the carriage. Category:Assassin Episodes